erratic
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Seorang pelayan manis, manajer toko sinis, dipadu sekaleng sugary coffee. ・ [KoroIso]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Moon Waltz** (id: 2774506)

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma membuka pintu dapur dengan wajah murung. Bunyi berdecit ketika pintu terayun membuat tiga kepala menoleh ke arahnya, di antaranya dengan ekspresi maklum. Ia raih celemek dekil yang tergantung di belakang pintu, mengenakannya selagi berjalan mendekati wastafel. Air keran dinyalakan sampai maksimal, barangkali suaranya bisa meredam emosinya yang bergejolak karena kesal.

"Manajer mengomel lagi?" Hiroto mengaduk gelas di salah satu sudut dapur, sudah tahu masalahnya tapi masih bertanya, mungkin supaya ada obrolan, mungkin hanya ingin mendengar keluhan dari sang teman.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya menggosok teflon berminyak dengan spons, Yuuma tersenyum miris dan mengangguk tragis. _Masih lebih baik kalau diomeli._

Kenyataannya 'kan tidak.

Manajer tempatnya _baito_ sekarang bukan tipe yang suka mengomel atau marah-marah. Sehari-harinya kalem, kalau ada salah di sana sini juga paling-paling hanya mengatakan dua tiga kalimat sambil tersenyum.

Sayangnya ada dua masalah. Pertama, kalimat yang dikatakan manajer sambil tersenyum itu adalah salah satu komentar sarkastis—kalau bukan yang paling sarkastis—yang pernah Yuuma dengar sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tak perlu bersusah-susah membentak ada mencak-mencak, kadang dua kalimat saja sudah bikin lawan bicaranya menciut.

Masalah kedua, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Yuuma menjadi langganan pegawai yang mendapatkan sesi ceramahnya. Sehari bisa tiga kali, seperti minum obat, obatnya pahit pula.

"Kali ini kenapa? Salah memberi kembalian? Salah mencatat pesanan?" Megu yang membereskan barang-barangnya dan hendak pulang sebab _shift-_ nya sudah berakhir membuat Yuuma sedikit iri.

Ia menuang sabun cuci piring ke atas spons minim busa, "tadi ada pelanggan yang minta foto. Padahal sudah kutolak..."

Ruangan tiba-tiba sunyi. Hanya suara gemericik air keran kemudian suara tersedak Hiroto yang mengisi keheningan.

"Eh? Serius?" Hiroto terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali, Yuuma harap dia berhenti bicara saja daripada memaksakan tenggorokannya yang sakit, "dulu ada pelanggan yang minta fotoku juga, _dia_ biasa saja."

Yuuma tiba-tiba tidak fokus antara mendengarkan cerita Hiroto atau memerhatikan kerut-kerut pada jemarinya akibat terlalu lama berinteraksi dengan air, _apa namanya? Osmosis? Eh tunggu, kenapa Hiroto tidak diceramahi sepertinya?_

Rio yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan novel di tangannya tiba-tiba berjalan menghampiri Yuuma, menyambar cangkir yang baru selesai ia keringkan. Ditepuk pundak Yuuma dua kali kemudian berujar, "sabar ya, Isogai- _kun_. Mungkin Manajer Koro ada dendam pribadi padamu."

.

.

.

Biasanya Yuuma percaya dengan ungkapan 'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali'.

Hari ini mungkin tidak, kepercayaannya pada ungkapan itu nyaris luntur. _Alarm sialan!_ Mengumpat belasan kali kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya, siapa tahu bisa mendahului waktu, bukankah ada yang bilang kalau kita yakin bahwa kita mampu, maka kita akan mampu. Ah, mana tahu, Yuuma sudah hilang keyakinan.

Suara sol sepatunya yang beradu dengan trotoar seperti membentuk ritmik dengan suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Nyaris tergelincir akibat salju, ia berhenti sebentar, sebentar saja, untuk mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus.

Tiga blok dalam waktu setengah jam rekor bukan?

Tapi pikirannya sudah kalut karena belum saja membuka pintu café, manajernya sudah menanti di depan, ya, ya, di luar. Sepertinya salju kalah dingin dengan tubuh Yuuma sekarang. Sudah jelas-jelas diincar jadi kambing hitam, sekarang ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan. Tamat sudah.

"Maaf, Pak," Yuuma menunduk takut-takut. Batinnya berdebat panas; satu kubu ingin ia diam, kubu yang lain ingin ia melancarkan alasan. Kubu pertama menang.

Yuuma menunggu, galau-galau cemas. Kali ini insult macam apa lagi yang mesti ia tanggung. Tetapi, belasan detik berlalu tak ada suara yang keluar dari manajernya. Apakah seharusnya ia memenangkan saja kubu kedua dalam pertarungan batinnya tadi?

Mau bicara, lengan kirinya malah diraih, pergelangannya digenggam lembut. _Lho ada apa ini?_

Yuuma beranikan diri mendongakan kepala, menyimak baik-baik ekspresi dari pria itu. Senyumnya melengkung sempurna, sampai-sampai matanya menyipit menyembunyikan sedikit iris obsidiannya yang menarik.

"Isogai- _kun_ ," katanya pelan tapi tegas, kemudian menyingkap sedikit lengan kiri jaket Yuuma, "ini apa?"

Perut Yuuma melilit, tapi dijawab juga retorika itu.

"Jam tangan, Pak."

"Hu'uh, dan ini salah satu yang kualitasnya baik," ia berhenti mengamati jam tangan warisan Yuuma, menurunkan lengan Yuuma dan melanjutkan masih dengan nada yang sama, "sayang ya, pemiliknya _tidak_."

Sepertinya salju kalah dingin dengan hati pria ini.

.

.

.

Yuuma menutup mulutnya yang menguap tertahan. _Shift_ terakhir selalu yang paling bikin mengantuk. Ditambah musim dingin, orang-orang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu malam yang dingin dengan bercengkerama di rumah masing-masing. Tidak heran kalau seharian ini café begitu sepi.

Mengecek jam tangannya (lihat, ia pantas kok memakai jam tangan ini), lima menit sebelum café tutup (pantas pelanggan sudah tak ada dan pegawai lain memilih bersiap-siap pulang), Yuuma putuskan untuk membuang sampah terakhir di tempat sampah pusat sebelah gang tak jauh dari café-nya berada.

Di luar sudah bisa dipastikan sangat dingin. Tangannya yang membawa plastik sampah terasa kebas dan kaku. Mungkin karena udara dingin juga, _vending machine_ dekat situ jadi terlihat menarik untuk ia beli. 100 yen terakhir, bunyi klang-klang dan tangannya berhasil menggenggam kaleng _sugary coffee._ Hangat.

Kembali ke café, Yuuma nyaris tidak percaya bahwa pegawai lain sudah pulang. Bahkan Hiroto juga. Kemana solidaritas yang sering ia gadang-gadang? Kesal tapi karena ingin segera pulang ia tidak peduli lagi dengan pengkhianatan Hiroto hari ini.

Berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti, mata Yuuma tidak sengaja bertumbukan pada ruang manajernya yang pintunya terbuka.

Perang batin Yuuma _season_ 2 berlangsung seru. Kubu pertama ingin segera pulang dan mengabaikan apa yang baru dilihatnya, sedang kubu kedua penasaran, penasaran, penasaran. Dasarnya Yuuma hanya manusia biasa, kubu kedua yang akhirnya memenangkan pertarungan dengan syarat _cuma mengintip sedikit dan sebentar, ya sebentar saja_.

Mengintip sedikiiit sekali, Yuuma melihat manajernya sibuk tulis sana sini, coret sana sini, ketik sana sini. Tak ada yang menarik. Memangnya ia berharap ada skandal apa di dalam sana?

Tapi sial sungguh sial, ketika Yuuma hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu, suara dari dalam membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Sedang apa di sana?"

 _Sedang mengintip Bapak_ , sebenarnya Yuuma penasaran juga apa yang terjadi kalau ia menjawab demikian. Ah, tapi ia belum bodoh, tenang saja.

"Tidak ada, Pak." Ia beranikan menjawab sembari memunculkan figurnya secara keseluruhan pada sang atasan.

"Lalu kenapa berdiri lama di situ?"

Sial, otaknya jadi lamban kalau dalam tekanan. Ia benar-benar tak ada ide menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan itu ketika akhirnya menunduk dan matanya menangkap sekaleng kopi bergula dalam genggaman.

"Saya mau memberi Bapak ini."

 _Tuk_ pelan ketika kopi idaman yang ia beli dengan 100 yen terakhir mendarat di meja pria itu.

"Hee," ia menatap Yuuma penuh selidik, "memangnya saya minta dibelikan?"

Harusnya tadi Yuuma jujur saja, bilang kalau ia cuma mengintip Pak Koro bekerja. Sudah menumbalkan kopinya, jadi korban sarkastis pula.

"Tapi, terima kasih."

"Eh?"

Manajer Koro mengambil kopi yang Yuuma letakan. Menggenggamnya erat-erat di kedua tangan. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Entah perasaan Yuuma saja, atau setelah insiden kopi itu, Manajer Koro mulai mengurangi frekuensi _ceramah_ nya pada Yuuma. Masih, ia masih kena omelan, tapi tidak sesering dulu. Kalau tahu sekaleng kopi bisa berpengaruh seperti ini, sekalian saja ia belikan satu dus supaya hidupnya tenteram (ah, tapi ia tidak punya uang, sih).

Jumat malam sebelum café benar-benar tutup, tumben sekali masih ada beberapa pegawai yang belum pulang. Selagi yang lain membereskan ruangan dan barang-barang masing-masing, Hiroto yang sudah selesai lebih dulu berkata, "hei, aku mau beli minuman di _vending machine_ dekat sini. Ada yang mau titip minuman juga?"

Yuuma jadi teringat kopinya lagi. Masalahnya buka kopinya, sih, tapi kalau teringat _vending machine_ dan kopi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Yuuma juga jadi teringat lagi pada—

"Pak, saya mau ke _vending machine_ di depan. Pak Koro juga mau titip minuman?"

—nah, panjang umur, 'kan?

"Hmm, boleh," Yuuma melirik ketika pria itu mengambil sekeping uang logam dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada tangan Hiroto yang terbuka, "tolong belikan kopi kalengan yang ada gulanya itu, ya, Maehara- _kun_."

Yuuma pura-pura sibuk mengelap meja yang sudah mengilap sempurna, takut ketahuan _lagi_ sedang memperhatikan yang tak seharusnya ia perhatikan.

"Lho, tumben. Biasanya Bapak selalu titip _black coffee_?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengerling pada Yuuma melalui ekor matanya, sengaja tersenyum penuh intrik (lap sana, lap sini, wajah Yuuma jadi terasa panas sekali), kemudian mengedikkan sebelah bahunya pada Hiroto yang tak sadar sama sekali.

"Iya, tapi sekarang saya sukanya yang _itu_."***

* * *

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** KoroIso pertamax :') #terharu  
Semoga dengan ini _feel_ Wali Kelas dan Ketua Kelas ini semakin berasa /apanya

Agak cemas karena karakter human!Koro kan beda yah sama octopus!Koro, jadi ya anggap aja Korosen versi orang ini _headcanon_ saya aja /seenaknya  
Apakah gulanya kerasa? x') #harap2cemas

Oya, terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
